LEJOS DE TI
by Izumi-Asakura5k
Summary: La pesadilla volvió y por salvar a los que ama ella se ira (Yoh X Anna)
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Shaman King es propiedad de Takei

Hola aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primera historia espero que les guste si encuentran algún error por favor háganmelo saber… sin más comencemos

Capitulo N° 1: "Prologo"

Anna ya no era la misma, había empezado a cambiar era más cariñosa con Yoh, claro que aún lo sometía a duros entrenamientos, pero no solo eso también empezó a sonreír más y a veces podría llegar a ser un poco sumisa, cosa que ella no sabía de donde había salido. Por otro lado Yoh estaba más que feliz con la nueva actitud de su Annita y aunque aún conservara su genio de los mil demonios guardado en su interior igual la seguía queriendo.

*RING RING RING*

-Buenas tardes, familia Asakura, Pensión En-

-Aló Anna, habla Kino, me gusta mucho tu manera de contestar el teléfono- *.*

-Gracias abuela ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- o.O

-Bueno no es un tema que debamos hablar por teléfono pero me encantaría que pudieras venir al Monte Osore

-Que dice… Al monte… Osore o.o

-Mira Anna, yo sé que capaz no te guste pero como entenderás no me encuentro en Izumo. :/

-Mmm… Está bien no te preocupes abuela Kino dentro de unos días estaré allí

-De acuerdo entonces te espero - : )

Anna colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la sala en busca de Yoh

-Yoh… u.u

-Si Anna – o.o

-Eh… Yoh… ¿Qué estas… haciendo? – dijo un poco sonrojada al ver la posición de Yoh en el suelo

-Uh... Nada…nada Annita mejor olvídalo- dijo Yoh algo sonrojado al notar como lo veía su prometida - ¿Qué deseas? O.o

-necesito que vayas a la casa de Manta y lo traigas aquí AHORA… de paso que entrenas algo – O.Ó

-¿A…casa…de Manta? O.O

-Si… a qué hora te mueves o esperas un impulso mío- ¬.¬

-No, no, no Annita yo puedo solo, ahorita vuelvo- T.T

Yoh no entendía porque Anna quería que el llevara a Manta a la pensión pero aun así fue lo más rápido que pudo, después de todo Anna había empezado a cambiar y él no creía que lo hubiera mandado a buscar para que haga los quehaceres del hogar y eso.

Cuando por fin llegó, estaba agitado así que descanso un rato en las gradecillas de afuera de la casa del pequeñín y al rato toco el timbre.

-Si diga- el ama de casa lo reconoció inmediatamente- Joven Yoh- O.O

-Hola… ¿se encuentra Manta? O.o

-si por favor sígame - lo guío hasta una pequeña sala – dentro de un momento el Joven Manta bajará – Yoh solo asintió : )

Al rato Manta bajo corriendo, saltando algunos escalones

-Yoh… amigo disculpa la demora U.U

\- Hola Manta, no importa - U.Ú

\- bien y… ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-

-Bueno mmm veras es que – Yoh tartamudeaba tratando de buscar las palabras correctas como para que el pequeñín no se asustara – La verdad es que Anna me mando a buscarte ella dice que vayas a la casa

\- ¿Qué Anna te mando?- O.O

\- si de hecho no tengo ni idea de para qué pero me dijo que fueras rápido

\- Bien entonces déjame avisarle Ming que saldré

\- Bien :D

Al rato Yoh y Manta estaban corriendo bueno Yoh corría y Manta iba en su bicicleta.

-Yoh…

\- Dime… ¿Qué pasa? – O.o

\- ah nada importante solo quería saber si Anna está de buen humor-:D

-ah entiendo no te preocupes no creo que sea algo malo o cruel :D

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron su camino

Habría pasado al menos una hora desde que Yoh se había ido Anna comenzaba a desesperarse, le dijo bien claro que fuera rápido pero… sabía que le había dicho a Kino que en unos días pero lo que la abuela le quería decir la estaba matando.

*TOC TOC TOC*

Anna corrió a abrir sabía muy bien quien o quienes eran

-Hasta que por fin creí que jamás volverías

\- jijiji -

\- Manta…-

\- hola Anna- :S

-pasa-

Anna lo jalo hasta una de las salas de la pensión y le indico que se sentara

-Anna – comenzó el pequeñín – Yoh me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

\- Así que te dijo eso – Anna sonrió- hey Yoh ve y tráeme una taza de té ¿deseas una?

-Si por favor – contesto Manta

-Que sean dos-

-Bien lo admito… es cierto que quiero hablar contigo - Anna hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuo- Manta necesito que me lleves otra vez al monte Osore.

\- otra vez bueno mmm capaz pueda llevarte pero… ¿Cuándo?

\- lo más antes posible

\- Annita… - al oír su nombre Anna giro la cabeza- aquí está tú té… mmm… se me olvidaba preguntar – Yoh decía esto mientras dejaba la taza de manta en su sitio- quien llamo al teléfono hace un rato.

\- fue la abuela Kino dice que quiere hablar conmigo

\- … Ah… por eso quieres viajar… – dijo Yoh algo desanimado- ¿iras sola?

\- bueno si… ah…. No me cambies el tema- ¬.¬

\- jijijijij- :D

-bueno manta podrás ¿sí o no?- O.o

-por supuesto… mmm… te parece mañana en la tarde porque en la mañana no puedo; te recogeré a la 13:00 pm… llegaremos aproximadamente a las 5:00

\- excelente- dijo Anna dando un pequeño aplauso

El resto de la tarde se quedaron conversando de otras cosas entre risas y unos cuantos golpes de Anna hacia Yoh y Manta quien solo sonreía al ver que la relación de esos dos había mejorado mucho

CONTINUARA…

Personalmente me gusto, espero que a ustedes también excelente y ahora por que se llama LEJOS DE TI eso es algo que poco a poco lo irán descubriendo

PSDT: no me ignoren, dejen REVIEWS en verdad se los agradeceré :D

*Izumi-Asakura5k*


	2. El Viaje

Disclaimer: Shaman King le pertenece a Takei

Hola, otra vez yo XD jijiji aquí está el segundo cap. de la historia perdón si me demore es que estaba tomando en cuenta todas sus recomendaciones pero para la próxima no será así

Unas pequeñas aclaraciones los pensamientos están en cursiva y entre comillas

Sin más comencemos

|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|

Capitulo N° 2: "El Viaje"

El día había empezado como cualquiera, el sol alumbraba por las ventanas Anna estaba en su cuarto arreglándose como siempre se había despertado temprano después de todo no había podido dormir mucho. La curiosidad de saber qué le diría Kino la mataba pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba ¿Por qué al Monte Osore? ¿Por qué al lugar donde todos la odiaban? Agacho la cabeza en verdad no lo entendía.

Salió de la habitación con rumbo a la de Yoh para ver si ya se había levantado…

-Uff… aún no se levanta… ahm ¿Yoh?... mmm – Hizo una mueca con la boca y se acercó lentamente le encantaba verlo dormido se veía... tierno de alguna u otra manera

-Mmm… después de todo… aun… sigue dormido - Anna agachó lentamente la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- mmm… lo levantare más tarde – se levantó y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió unas traviesas manos rodearle la cintura…

-¿A dónde crees que vas Annita?- dijo Yoh todavía un poco dormido

\- Yoh…-" _se despertó_ "- ahm… creí que estabas dormido… - sonrojada por haber hecho lo que hizo

-tú lo has dicho, lo estaba; claro, hasta que tú me despertaste – dijo esto dando pequeñas caricias en el vientre de la rubia

-¡Suéltame! Y corre a hacer el desayuno – dijo tratando de zafarse de Yoh

\- mmm… porque mejor no nos quedamos así un ratito hace tiempo que no te abrazo

-Olvídalo… - dijo esto mientras se soltaba de las manos de Yoh – te espero abajo… apúrate

Anna río para sus adentros, Yoh se había vuelto demasiado cariñoso, ella recordaba con claridad esa vez en la cual Yoh por fin le dijo cuanto la amaba a pesar de que ella lo sabía…

 ***Flashback***

 **Había sido un día cansado, Yoh y Anna salieron muy temprano de la pensión EN para alcanzar el tren que los llevaría a Izumo a visitar a los abuelos por su aniversario, que sería dentro de dos días. Ahora ambos se encontraban desempacando sus cosas. Les habían dado una sola habitación con el pretexto de que se fueran acostumbrando a estar juntos.**

 **-"Vaya pretexto"- pensó Anna – "¿Qué tan juntos querrán que estemos?" – se sonrojo un poquito al pensar es eso…**

 **Yoh por otro lado estaba feliz le encantaba pasar tiempo con Anna aunque siempre tuvo problemas para expresarse con respecto a cómo se sentía con ella…**

 ***Fin del flashback***

-Hola Anna – dijo una pequeña voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Ah… Manta, buenos días

\- ¿Ya se despertó Yoh?

\- mmm si, se está cambiando- dijo Anna sonriendo un poco

\- ya veo y ¿ya alistaste tus cosas?- pregunto el chiquitín

\- si lo hice ayer… dentro de un rato las ver… - Anna giro la cabeza para ver quien la había interrumpido

\- Hola Manta- decía Yoh mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación

-Yoh… amig…

-a fin despertaste manta te estaba esperando para que hagan el desayuno "juntos"- dijo la rubia haciendo un hincapié en "juntos"

-QUE! Anna pero yo tengo que…

-disculpa manta decías algo- interrumpió Anna mientras colocaba su mirada fría, el enano por otra parte noto un ligero cambio en esa mirada

-no, Manta no decía nada Annita- interrumpió Yoh a ver que Anna no traía las mejores intenciones con el pequeñín

\- Yoh pero yo… - inquirió el rubio siguiendo otra vez interrumpido

\- ven Manta, mejor hagamos lo que dice Anna-respondió arrastrando a Manta

\- está bien, está bien ahí voy – dijo el rubio sabiendo que no le quedaba otra

Yoh y manta fueron a preparar el desayuno, luego de eso Anna subió a su habitación no sin antes darles algunas órdenes a los dos chicos, para después dejar pasar el tiempo

8:00 am

Yoh y manta lavaban los trastes

8:30 am

Limpiaban la casa

10:00

Manta fue a pedir el helicóptero mientras Yoh iba de compras

11:00

El enano volvió y comenzó a cocinar junto con el castaño

12:00

Los tres almorzaban en un silencio profundo, un poco incómodo para Yoh ya que luego de eso Anna se iría claro no por mucho, pero igual la extrañaría.

-Anna… - murmuro el castaño con un poco de tristeza

-que sucede – respondió Anna girando la cabeza al notar el tomo de su prometido

\- mmm… por cuanto… tiempo te iras – dijo más para sí que para Anna

-ah bueno, espero que solo sean dos o tres días no mas – respondió dirigiendo su mirada al plato de comida

\- mmm… Anna quieres que te recoja o algo así – pregunto Manta al sentir el ambiente un poco tenso

\- creo que volveré sola, pero… gracias

El resto del tiempo se quedaron en silencio, Yoh recogió los platos y los dejo en el fregadero. Luego subió por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso

-Creo que es hora de irnos – inquirió Manta

-si…tienes razón - murmuro Anna – voy por mis maletas – la chica subió a su cuarto sorpresa fue la suya al encontrarse con Yoh

-¿Yoh?... ¿qué haces aquí? -PREGUNTO

-nada… solo quería despedirme – al terminar de decir esto se acercó y la abrazo, Anna abrió los ojos, no se esperaba eso…

-tonto… recuerda que voy con la abuela y no a la guerra –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-jijiijii por favor cuídate – respondió soltando el abrazo y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, mirándola a los ojos

-está bien, mmm lo hare por ti- contesto desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo

Yoh le dio un beso en la frente, para luego soltarla y así salieron a donde estaba Manta. Los tres subieron al carro que los vino a recoger para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegaron Anna se despidió de Yoh y subió al helicóptero después lo hizo Manta. En pocos minutos se encontraban sobrevolando el cielo de Funbari.

-"¿Por qué ahí?... ¿Qué me querrá decir?... en ese lugar… me odian… todos ¿pero y si todo ha cambiado?"- los pensamientos de Anna iban y venían tanto que le empezó a doler un poco la cabeza, su infancia no había sido un cuento de hadas que digamos y tenía dudas…

El tiempo paso rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían llegado a Osore. Anna miro por la ventana…

" _No hay vuelta atrás, ya estoy… aquí…"_

CONTINUARA…

|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|

A mí me gusto aunque creo que le falta drama mmm bueno… Me olvidaba de decirles en este cap. Hay un flashback resaltado en negrita el cual lo voy a completar con el transcurso de la historia espero que no se les haga muy complicado entenderlo

Gracias por leer…

*Izumi-Asakura5k*


	3. Tormentosos Recuerdos

Son las 20:46 del día 15 de setiembre… PERDÓN LO SIENTO no quería demorarme tanto discúlpenme por favor :( espero no volver a atrasarme así bien mejor dejo la charla y empecemos con el capítulo:

…

" _no hay vuelta atrás ya estoy aquí"_

…

 **Capitulo N°3: "Tormentosos Recuerdos"**

Anna bajo del helicóptero y le pidió a Manta que por favor cuidara a Yoh o por lo menos que se encargara de que no se preocupara mucho, el rubio accedió ya que no le habían dado otra opción y así regreso a Funbari…

A Anna le tomo poco tiempo llegar a la casa de la anciana pero al llegar en lugar de encontrar a la abuela encontró…

-SEÑORITA ANNA!-grito una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-Ah…- al ver a la chica se acordó de ella misma cuando recién llego no tenía ni idea de porque solo…

…

 ***flashback***

Tenía cinco años hacia una semana que había llegado a ese lugar tan extraño, había sido tan rápido todo de un día para el otro ya no tenía padres estaba sola y poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta de sobre por se habían ido, no la querían, le tenían miedo y eso le dolía…

TOC toc TOC

 _-Anna ¿dónde estás_?- la pequeña rubia juraría que había escuchado a su madre llamándola, bajo lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió a la puerta y…

-MAMÁ!- abrió la puerta, no había nadie todo lo había imaginado

 ***Fin del Flashback***

…

-señorita señorita – preguntaba la aprendiz un poco extrañada

-Ah… disculpa ¿te conozco?- consulto un poco sorprendida por el recuerdo

-Oh lamento haber interrumpido sus pensamientos, es un gusto conocerla- dijo inclinándose un poco

-mmm de acuerdo yyy donde esta… - trato de preguntar la rubia

-La señorita Kino no se encuentra pero dejo esto para usted.- le entrego un pequeño sobre.- y también dijo que la esperara.-

-mmm… bien me Perm…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Anna no tenía ni idea de sobre porque había cambiado su pregunta

-Ah, antes por favor sígame en el camino conversaremos.- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

La rubia asintió y se dispuso a seguir a la chica, quien la dirigió por un pasillo a una pequeña habitación la cual Anna conocía a la perfección…

-Bien llegamos.-menciono la aprendiz mientras abría la puerta con una pequeña llave

-Ahm… Ahora si me puedes responder ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-eh… cierto me llamo Kaori, hace dos años que vivo con la señorita Kino.-afirmo

-entiendo y ¿Cuántos años tienes?...Kaori.- repuso Anna dirigiendo una mirada al cuarto

-Tengo 15 años

-Mmm… excelente, entonces… me podrías dejar sola un momento.- ahora dirigiéndole una mirada a Kaori.

-ah… como usted desee.- se volvió a inclinar para después irse dejando a Anna sola.

Anna entro en el cuarto, desempaco sus cosas y luego se sentó un rato en el suelo frente a unas muñecas ya algo viejas pero ella las recordaba perfectamente…

…

*Flashback*

Anna se encontraba en ese mismo cuarto tendría alrededor de 6 años estaba jugando con una muñeca cuando de pronto escucho risas de unos niños, era algo raro ya que ahí no había nadie a excepción de ella.

 _-"¿me dejaran jugar con ellos?"-_ pensó

Se levantó del suelo y llevo una muñeca con un vestido rojo consigo. Cuando salió de la casa vio a unos niños cerca del templo y los siguió para luego ocultarse atrás del templo, pero de nada sirvió los niños la encontraron…

-hey miren ahí hay una niña- dijo uno de los niños

 _-"me encontraron"-_ pensó un poco asustada- ah yo lo siento no quise… ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?

-claro ven síguenos- dijo uno de los chiquitines

-NO, mejor no además es mmm una… chica- refuto otro

-y que tiene eso además ella puede adaptarse- dijo el que la invito mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no es solo eso acaso no vieron de donde salió… de seguro es hija de la señora de esta casa, a la que algunos le dicen bruja

Anna se sintió mal, su poder hizo que ella empezara a sentir la ira y el miedo del niño que la acusaba… no pudo hacer nada el ONI apareció. Los niños empezaron a correr gritando mientras el monstro crecía y crecía persiguiéndolos, no hubo remedio… el oni cogió a un niño y lo estrujo entre sus manos hasta que este perdió el conocimiento.

Anna abrazo a su muñeca y volvió a su cuarto y ahí se encerró los gritos seguían y de un rato a otro todo siguió como antes en un completo silencio…

*Fin del flashback*

…

-Señorita Anna… ahm señorita

-AH… DIME.- menciono la rubia mirándola de reojo

-disculpe que la interrumpa pero la señorita Kino ya volvió y quiere hablar con usted

-dile que dentro de un momento bajo.-fue fría y cortante, Kaori asintió y salió de la habitación

Anna se levantó se limpió el vestido negro, se acomodó el cabello quitándose la pañoleta atada en el cuello y salió.

Cuando bajo, lo primero que vio fue a Kino ella la invito a sentarse, al rato ingreso Kaori con un sahumerio (objeto en el cual se coloca el incienso) lo cual le trajo otro recuerdo

…

*Flashback

Kino había ido a levantar a Anna, todavía era de madrugada, la noche anterior le dijo que la llevaría al templo temprano.

-Vamos Anna, levántate ya es hora- dijo moviéndola un poco

-Está bien ahí voy.- se levantó y empezó a alistar mientras escuchaba a su abuela

-Hoy día tenemos que hacer un ritual de bendición y unos cuantos rezos.

-¿tengo que llevar algo en especial?- pregunto curiosa

-no por ahora todo está allá pero luego necesitaremos velas, ya te diré en que momento las compraras

Ella solo obedeció asintiendo, y así se pasaron toda esa fría mañana entre rezos de bendición y cantos…

-Anna ven ten este dinero y ve a comprar las velas con más incienso para el ritual de la noche.

La rubia fue rápido, pero al entrar en el pueblo los pensamientos y emociones negativas y el ONI no tardó en aparecer. Anna se detuvo para luego avanzar despacio; volteo y vio todo lo que el oni destrozaba se sentía tan estúpida por el simple hecho de no poder controlarlo. Entro a la tienda cogió las velas y el incienso, dejo el dinero sobre el mostrador y se fue de vuelta con Kino, viendo de retorno todos los destrozos del ONI…

*fin del flashback*

…

-Anna me estas escuchando… ANNA!- grito la abuela

-disculpa…lo siento… yo no.- fueron las palabras que trato de pronunciar pero fue interrumpida

-CONCENTRATE.- dijo la anciana fríamente

-está bien.- fue lo único que pronuncio

\- continuando… mmm… no, mejor ve a dormir capaz estas cansada, mañana hablaremos

-Ah, bien Buenas noches

Al día siguiente la abuela primero la llevo a orar. El regreso fue silencioso, hasta que la abuela lo interrumpió

-Anna…

-que sucede- respondió temblorosa

-el día de ayer estabas muy desconcentrada, creí que jamás te vería así, pero bueno es mejor no recordarlo.

-no volverá a suceder.- dijo tratando de enmendar su error

El resto del camino pasó en silencio. Al llegar a la casa todo estaba servido. Pero algo sorprendió a la abuela, algo, no alguien faltaba…

-¿Dónde está Mizuki?

-Ella aún no se ha levantado abuela.-dijo la aprendiz pero con miedo. Anna logro identificar algo raro en la chica pero no dijo nada

\- Ya veo Uff si no se levanta hasta que nosotras acabemos se quedara sin desayuno… de ¿acuerdo?

\- si- contesto Kaori para luego proceder a sentarse

-Anna…-llamo la anciana

-dime abuela- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada, pero no fría parecía tierna

-ven siéntate a mi lado.- indico señalando a su lado

La rubia solo asintió. Paso un rato hasta que la abuela rompió el silencio

-Anna…

-Eh…

-Es hora de que te diga la razón por la cual estas aquí

CONTINUARA…

…

Bien no sé si les guste mmm :/ bueno solo aclarar que en esta capitulo no he colocado la continuación del flashback del capítulo anterior pero a partir del siguiente cap. voy a colocar una continuación en todos los capítulos … y me olvidaba gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su sexy review me olvide de agradecerle en el cap. anterior.

Gracias por leer

*Izumi Asakura5k*


	4. Revelaciones

Disclaimer: Shaman King NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a Takei

HOLA :D (Que sinvergüenza que soy :P) omitan lo que está en paréntesis… jijiji ha pasado un mes bueno de hecho mañana es un mes desde que no público… lo siento jamás quise atrasarme tanto solo que perdí el hilo de la historia y bueno pues me di cuenta de unos cuantos errores y termine confundiéndome más (que cosas no :D) bueno mejor dejo de aburrirlos con mis explicaciones y comencemos con el capitulo

* * *

 _-Es hora de que te diga la razón por la cual estas aquí_

* * *

 **Capitulo N°4: "Revelaciones"**

- _vuelve…_ \- ¿Qué estaba pasando?-No… ANNAAA… - Yoh se levantó del futón tenía la espiración agitada

\- Amo Yoh sucede algo – dijo el espíritu del castaño mientras salía de su tablilla

-Amidamaru ahm… no, mejor olvidado dijo el castaño un poco atónito por lo que había soñado, pero él sabía que lo que acababa de soñar no era verdad su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y bueno era obvio que su Annita nunca se iría, nunca se alejaría de su lado, nunca… sin tomarle mucha importancia se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, seguido por su espíritu acompañante

Se acercó hacia el refrigerador y… ahí estaba una botella nueva de jugo de naranja la saco y en un dos por tres se sirvió un poco en un vaso

-Quieres Amidamaru – dijo girando la cabeza

-Un poco estaría bien- el castaño le sirvió y se lo entrego- gracias Amo Yoh

-Bien, a todo esto ¿qué hora es?

\- mmm Son cerca de las 7:30 Amo- anuncio el espíritu

-QUEEE! Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela

\- Pero amo que no es hoy domingo… -dijo mientras seguía a Yoh por las escaleras

-Uh – Yoh volteo con los ojos entrecerrados y vio al espíritu – verdad jijiji me había olvidado-menciono mientras se llevaba una mano atrás de la cabeza

-Debió ser porque el viernes no tuvo labores

-jijiji

 **Por otro lado en El Monte Osore:**

Por fin, había esperado 2 días para saber la razón por la cual la habían llamado

-Como tú sabes – comenzó la abuela - estas comprometida con Yoh desde los 10 años y has vivido con él desde los trece verdad – ante la última palabra la anciana miro a los ajos a la rubia

-Si tus datos son correctos- dijo temiendo algo malo, debido a la seriedad de Kino

-Uhm falta poco para que cumplas 16 años… yo creo que ya has esperado demasiado

-Mmm – A Anna le pasaron muchas ideas por la mente pero no pudo concentrarse en ninguna.- yo… no entiendo

-Anna es hora de que te cases con Yoh

-que…- Dijo alzando la cabeza y recordando inmediatamente al castaño y a como se habían comportado últimamente y en especial desde cuando…

* * *

 ***Flashback* (es la continuación del flashback del capitulo 2)**

 **Bajaron a cenar, en la mesa ya se encontraban los padres de Yoh solo faltaban sus abuelos**

 **-oh Anna estas muy hermosa ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi –dijo Keiko mientras los recibía**

 **-Buenas Noches Anna- menciono Mikihisa quien yacía en la mesa sentado con los brazos cruzados**

 **-buenas noches señor Mikihisa, señora Keiko- respondió la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia**

 **-Hola papá, mamá**

 **-Yoh que son esas maneras de saludar –le corrigió una voz que extrañamente no era la de Anna**

 **-abuelo! –llamó volteando un poco nervioso**

 **-no importa mejor sentémonos a comer – ordeno Kino quien se acercaba por la puerta**

 **Se sentaron como correspondía cada pareja a u lado de la mesa, Yohmei junto con Kino, Mikihisa con Keiko y por supuesto que Yoh con Anna, no paso mucho tiempo para que les sirvieran la comida y…**

 ***Este flashback continua en el siguiente capítulo***

* * *

Cuanto tiempo había pasado… 6 años desde que vio por primera vez a ese niño tan extraño que estaba lleno de alegría con paz y alrededor de 6 meses que su relación había mejorado.- me casare… con Yoh, por fin.- Anna no lo soporto y corrió a abrazar a la abuela la cual al sentir el atrevimiento no lo tomo a mal, sino lo correspondió a pesar de que no le gustara el contacto físico, después de todo le gustaba verla feliz… La felicidad en Anna fue lo suficientemente grande como para dejar caer una diminuta lagrima

-hey Cálmate no es como para que llores- dijo sobándole un poco la espalda

-Felicitaciones señorita Anna es pero que el joven Yoh y usted sean muy felices- dijo la aprendiz mientras sonreía

La rubia soltó el abrazo con una notoria sonrisa en el rostro, sin decir palabra alguna miro a Kaori e inclino la cabeza en forma de "gracias".

-Creo que es hora de empezar con los preparativos, la boda la realizaremos dentro de tres meses y si es posible antes- Dijo Kino mientras dirigía una mirada a su desayuno para luego empezar a comer

Anna asintió y todas prosiguieron con el desayuno, hasta que Anna logro sentir unas palabras

" _La señorita Anna está aquí y ¿si me descubre? ¿Qué hago?"_

Anna solo miro hacia los lados disimuladamente en busca del lugar de donde provenía el ruido hasta que fue interrumpida

-Pasa ahora sino te quedaras sin desayuno- dijo Kino seca y cortante

-Mmm abuela buenos días – dijo una niña de cabello un poco más claro que el castaño de Kaori pero de ojos azules

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Kino con el mismo tono de antes

-ahm Salí a pasear en la mañana temprano, si muy temprano - respondió con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

-¿Por qué no avisaste?

-Uh, es que ustedes estaban dormidas y pues no quise despertarlas

-Sabes muy bien que yo estoy despierta desde temprano

-Eh este… -trato de mencionar pero nada se le ocurría, al parecer ya no había otra opción

-Mizuki podríamos ir un momento a la cocina – dijo Kaori mientras se levantaba no tenía buena cara

-Ah está bien – sabía que estaba en problemas- gracias –susurro cuando ella se acerco

-luego me dirás todo- susurro Kaori ante esto Mizuki solo agacho la cabeza

Las dos chicas salieron dejando a la rubia y la anciana en el comedor

-Discúlpalas tienen sus cosas, no te enfades con ellas –dijo Anna quien de repente cambio un poco su actitud

-No estoy enfadada, solo que no me gusta eso, tú lo sabes bien

-Sí, lose –dijo pero en tono muy apagado

-Sucede algo Anna – inquirió Kino sintiendo el tono de Anna

-Ah no a que refieres- reacciono Anna

-Es que por un momento parecías un poco asustad… - trato de cuestionar la anciana pero fue interrumpida

-Es mejor que vuelva, tengo que darle las noticias a Yoh – dijo tratando de levantarse

-A Anna podrías irte mañana necesito hacer unas cuantas oraciones en el templo y me gustaría que me acompañaras- dijo y al igual que Anna se levanto

-Está bien- respondió

-Kaori Mizuki VENGAN!- llamo la anciana a las aprendices

-Si abuela nos llamabas- respondían mientras entraban

-Por favor podrían ir a comprar necesitó un poco de incienso, velas y romero por hoy – menciono mientras les daba un poco de dinero

-Si claro

-Las puedo acompañar – pregunto la rubia acercándose

-Por supuesto señorita Anna – respondió Kaori muy contenta

-Cuídense mucho las veo más tarde – dijo mientras salía del comedor

-De acuerdo –susurro Anna

La rubia se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras que Mizuki desayunaba y Kaori lavaba los trastes…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Anna bajo

-Ya están listas- pregunto la rubia

-Sí, ya nos podemos ir

Salieron de la casa y caminaron en silencio hasta que fue roto

-señorita Anna lamento no haberme presentado me llamo…

-Mizuki- interrumpió Anna- Kino lo menciono antes

El resto del camino quedo en silencio hasta que llegaron a una esquina

-Saben mmm creo que sería mejor separarnos, hay tres cosas que comprar y si vamos todas de tienda en tienda nos tomara mucho tiempo- dijo Kaori

-Si tienes razón – apoyo Mizuki

-De acuerdo- dijo Anna dando uno de sus aplausos- entonces Kaori ira por el incienso, Mizuki por el romero y yo por las velas

Las otras dos chicas se miraron, voltearon y asintieron sabían algo de cómo se comportaba Anna, ya que Kino les había hablado de ella

-Nos encontraremos aquí hasta luego señorita Anna- dijeron ambas chicas

La rubia solo giro y fue rumbo a donde estaba la tienda de velas. Al llegar no perdió en tiempo, cogio la primer caja que encontró y se acercó a pagarla

-¿Cuánto es?

-Son 15 yenes- dijo el chico mientras metia la caja en una bolsa

-Bien tome

-Gracias por su compra – agradeció extendiéndole la bolsa

Al salir de la tienda Anna comenzó a caminar al lugar de encuentro hasta que en una esquina logro escuchar, algo que parecían… gritos

" _¿Qué será? ¿Si me acerco?"-_ pensó la rubia

Había una multitud pegada a un lado de la calle, se acercó, no lo pudo soportar vio lo que pasaba un niño estaba tirado en la pista, de él colgaba un hilo de sangre, su madre estaba llorando de pronto sintió un pequeño dolor en la cabeza…

" _Que sucede"_

" _Es grave"_

" _Capaz está muerto"_

" _Mi niño mi bebe"_

" _Que haces aquí vete"_

Anna abrió los ojos no podía ser, acaso estaba soñando, ella no, ella ya no podía hacer eso, el dolor se incrementó, sintió un dolor ahora no solo en la cabeza sino algo en el pecho, acaso eran sentimientos? Lo eran y no eran los buenos: ira, rencor, odio, tristeza empezaron a recorrer su ser no lo soporto cayó al suelo, todavía estaba consiente

" _Alguien sabe quién es"_

" _Que hace aquí"_

" _Me parece que la he visto"_

" _Será un familia"_

" _Ella no es… "_

Los pensamientos seguían llegando, pero algo la distrajo, un momento que era eso, no lo sabía talvez si pero no lo recordaba, las personas a su alrededor se juntaban para ayudarla pero las voces eran cada vez más confusas, su respiración empezó a agitarse cuando…

-Ayúdenme… auxilio… ayuda

Anna giro la cabeza pero solo para encontrarse con una escena sorprendente esa chica estaba en el ¿aire? acaso volaba; no, la realidad era más escalofriante, a su alrededor las personas gritaban algunas corrían asustadas por lo que pasaba, agudizo un poco la vista y encontró la razón…

 **-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme? ¿Ha pasado tiempo no crees desde que… bueno tu sabes?...**

-Esa fuerza

-TAMAO!

Siento una presencia muy fuerte en el monte espero que todo esté bien

CONTINUARA

* * *

Uff acabe por fin el cap. 4 el capítulo 5 lo publicare dentro d días si por favor espérenme

Ahora espero no aburrirlos mmm me olvidaba Mizuki y Kaori son personajes míos Mizuki está inspirado en mi amiga y pues Kaori simplemente salió de mi (creo que es mi parte intelectual bueno quien sabe)

Gracias por leer y déjenme sus reviews me ayudan mucho

Los quiere y espera que no la odien

*Izumi_Asakura5k*


	5. Retornos

**_"Disclaimer: Shaman King NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a Takei"_**

* * *

 **-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme? ¿Ha pasado tiempo no crees desde que… bueno tu sabes?...**

 _-Esa fuerza_

* * *

 **Capitulo n° 5: Retorno**

* * *

-maestro Yohmei, maestro Yohmei, maestro…- gritaba la pelirrosada mientras entraba a la sala donde estaba el anciano

-¿Que sucede Tamao?- respondió serio

-la tabla…

-también lo sintió

-eh si así es- dijo un poco tímida y preocupada

-ya veo.- el anciano se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente – desde aquí no podemos hacer nada, esperemos que todo esté bien

* * *

-Tú no puedes estar aquí, tú ya no existes –decía Anna mientras se paraba por su cuenta .- tu estas muerto…

-mmm lo estaba pero no tu regreso aquí me ayudo a volver, aparte de que una parte mía se quedó en ti

-no entiendo – dijo con una de sus miradas frías

-al volver aquí tus recuerdos tristes volvieron y algo dentro de ti cambio – explico con aire de superioridad

-no eso no es posible puedo haberlos recordado pero no haberte convocado

-si mmm pero no es solo eso, el chico o tu novio me ayudo un poco

-No es cierto el no pudo haber hecho eso.- aseguro un tanto incrédula

-no directamente pero cuando te abrazaba te volvías más sensible, en pocas palabras ya no eres como cuando eras pequeña

-eso no es ciert…- trato de refutar pero fue interrumpida

-bruja.- menciono una voz seca, era de un chico

-¿qué?- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia de donde venía la voz

-sabía que te conocía eres la niña del templo

-no – lo recordó él era el chico que la había invitado a jugar habían pasado tantos años desde eso

-mmm no me agrada – dijo Oni un poco enojado

-espera tu no- trato de mencionar sabiendo lo que el Oni haría pero no puedo evitar nada

-aaahhh. -Anna vio como desaparecía el chico, inmediatamente, vio a un grupo de personas acercarse a ella a paso lento por el miedo… casi por un acto reflejo empezó a retroceder

-vaya que son molestosos, podría deshacerme de ellos – gruño el Oni

-No te atrevas- respondió un poco asustada la rubia

-Está bien después de todo ellos no son mi punto

-a que te refieres – pregunto curiosa

-mi punto es el mocoso que se deshizo de mí, el que me mando al más allá, ese al tu amas

-" _Yoh"_ \- pensó rápidamente - no dejare que lo toques…

-en serio mmm lo siento pero quiero venganza y cuidado en entrometerte en asuntos que no te incumben, después te todo te necesito viva para eso y por esta vez me desharé de estos que molestan mucho lo demás es trabajo tuyo. – concluyo

¿Anna había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso el Oni pensaba utilizarla para matar a Yoh? si era verdad, había escuchado bien

-Tu no, no puedes, Yoh no.- la rubia corrió, lloraba, mientras tanto el Oni hacía de las suyas con los atrevidos atacantes

* * *

-¿Anna dónde estás? Kaori, Mizuki seguras que no saben nada.- pregunto Kino

-abuela dijimos encontrarnos donde nos separamos, pero al ver que no volvía y conociendo su velocidad creímos que ya había regresado

-Siento una energía proveniente del pueblo, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo.- mencionaba preocupada

-Oye eso que se acerca no es…- dijo Mizuki en voz baja

-te refieres a eso que…- respondía Kaori

-hey ustedes dos de que murmuran.- dijo dando una pequeña vuelta para luego sentir algo acaso era.

-Anna! .-gritó la anciana

Al escuchar su nombre la rubia se detuvo, luego volteo vio hacia el templo, vio a Kino, desvió la mirada y siguió su rumbo, abrió la puerta, entro, fue directo a su pieza, cogió sus cosas las guardo en su bolso-maleta, después de todo no había llevado mucho…

-Anna ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto entrando a la pieza de la rubia

-abuela.- respondió sin mirarla.- lo siento, pero… tengo que volver

-tu… estas llorando – dijo con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pieza

-hm, no me puedo demorar, te llamare cuando llegue y empezare los preparativos de la boda con Yoh.- termino de guardar sus cosas y luego volteo sin mirar a la anciana empezó a avanzar hasta llegar a su lado .- hasta luego lamento no poder quedarme un poco más pero tengo que volver con él

La abuela no respondió, sabía que algo le había sucedido, pero para no hacerla sentir mal no dijo nada

-" _mejor la dejo ir espero que Yoh la ayude"-_ pensó pero Anna aún no había salido de la habitación y leyó todo lo que la abuela había pensado, le dio tanta furia no le gustaba la compasión pero se limitó a salir.

Al bajar las escaleras vio a Kaori y a Mizuki se acercó y se posó en el medio de ellas

-por favor cuiden de ella – ordenó

-Está bien - contestaron al unísono

-sabes que no necesito que me cuiden- dijo Kino mientras caminaba por el pasillo

-aceptar ayuda de alguien no te hace menos persona. Adiós

No supo porque dijo lo último que dijo, pero en ese momento no le tomo atención.

* * *

Cuando llego a la estación de tren de inmediato ingreso por su boleto después de comprarlo tuvo que esperar cerca de 30 minutos.

-Pasajeros del tren número 5 con rumbo a Tokio por favor abordar el tren en unos segundos partiremos- anuncio uno de los trabajadores

No habían pasado ni 4 minutos y el tren ya arrancaba. El viaje duraba cerca de 10 horas así que tenía mucho tiempo para meditar, mucho tiempo…

* * *

*TOC TOC TOC*

-Hay alguien en casa holaaa.- gritaba Horo-Horo a su lado estaban Len, Lyzerg Fausto y Eliza

-Ya ríndete lo más seguro es que Anna se haya enterado y ella e Yoh se fueron a quien sabe dónde.- decía Len casi resignado

-No creo que sea así después de todo ya habíamos quedado, aunque Anna no sabía- mencionaba Lyzerg.

-capaz tuvieron otras razones, no es así mi Eliza- dijo el rubio mientras cogía las manos de su esposa

-si Fausto es lo más probable – dijo mientras le hacía cariñito a su esposo

-además se supone que falta una semana verdad- decía Lyzerg mientras

-okey pero si no se fueron porque no abren la puerta – respondía Len

-quien sabe… capaz están en pleno…- decía con curiosidad Horo-Horo hasta que fue interrumpido por el desliz de la puerta

-eh hola chicos que hacen aquí - dijo Yoh mientras se acomodaba un poco la camisa

-Yoh! Por fin abriste la puerta, no te paso nada, ¿estás bien?, la bruja no te hizo daño- preguntaba el azul mientras lo sacudía un poco

-ehm ¿sí? estoy muy bien Horo-Horo, jijiji ¿la bruja? te refieres a

-si a Anna es que creímos que ella y tu….

-Ella y yo…

-Si bueno que ustedes…estaban- trataba de mencionar pero calló al ver el sonrojo de Yoh.- bueno pues ya sabes

-Ehm jijiji – rio nervioso el castaño – pero no es así Anna no está, se fue de viaje

-QUEEEEEE!- contestaron Horo-Horo y Len

-no regresara creo que hasta mañana o bueno no sé, cuándo se va al monte Osore no dice cuándo volverá- aseguro el castaño

-entonces estas solo.- respondió Len con una sonrisa un poco cómplice

-ehm siiii?

-Mmm chicos no sé ustedes pero creo que.- Horo-Horo

-Debemos.- Lyzerg

-Aprovechar.- Len

-La ocasión.- Horo-Horo

Mencionaron tres de los cuatros hombres presentes mientras entraron a la pensión claro que cada uno tenía intenciones diferentes

-ehm no chicos Anna se podría enojar.- dijo el castaño con un mano tras la cabeza

-oh vamos diviértete no hay ninguna mujer – dijo el azul mientras abrazaba a Yoh

-esperen Pilika, Tamao y Jun no van a venir- pregunto el castaño

-mi hermana y Pilika dijeron que irían a traer a Tamao así que no te preocupes por ellas- respondió Len

-pero y Eliza.- Yoh trataba de hacer que no hicieran mucho escándalo y que no desordenaran

-por mí no se preocupen.- dijo la chica que seguía agarrada de las manos con su esposo

-genial entonces tenemos todo Len me harías el favor de…

-sacar esto

-exacto!.- dijo Horo-Horo mientras les servía a todos una copa.- muy bien, salud por nosotros

-SALUD!- respondieron todos

* * *

-Lo siento

-Anna tu no vas a

-Lo siento mucho

-Anna

Una nube negra los cubrió todo estaba tan oscuro que Yoh no sabía que hacer

-Anna donde estas

-Lo siento mucho lo siento pero ya no puedo controlarme

-Anna no…

-Lo siento

* * *

-NO YOH! – había despertado muy asustada una lagrima muda corrió por su rostro

-Se siente bien señorita.- le dijo un chico que venía en la parte posterior del asiento

-Si me siento bien no se preocupe.- dijo la rubia un poco llorosa

-De acuerdo.- dijo mientras volvía a su asiento

El resto del viaje paso en silencio Anna vio como pasaban por las ciudades vio como pasaban por algunos lugares tradicionales lo que le recordó esa vez que habían cenado con los padres y abuelos de Yoh

* * *

 ***flashback*(continuación del flashback del capítulo 4)**

 **-Bueno Yoh y los preparativos cuando van a ser –comento Mikihisa**

 **-¿los preparativos? Yo… este… aún no se - responde desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado**

 **-Verdad que ya es tiempo de que se casen – dijo Keiko juntan do las manos**

 **-Si en cuanto a eso Anna y Keiko estaremos en coordinación dentro de algún tiempo primero tenemos que ordenar bien el santuario en Osore- dijo repentinamente la anciana**

 **-De acuerdo- respondieron ambas mirándose a los ojos**

 **-Y bueno Yoh ya conversaste con Anna a donde se irán de luna de miel espero tener nietos muy pronto.- bromeo Mikihisa**

 **-¡Que?- gritaron muy sonrojados y asombrados**

 **-Mikihisa no es hora de hacer esas bromas – dijo Keiko a forma de regaño**

 **-Ya está bien lo siento**

 **-Por favor guarden orden que están en la mesa.- regaño Kino**

 **-Está bien lo siento – repitió el padre de Yoh**

 **Y así se pasó la conversación bromas de Mikihisa los regaños de Keiko, las órdenes de Yohmei y Kino y los constantes sonrojos de Yoh y Anna**

 ***Este flashback continua en el siguiente capítulo***

* * *

Ya en la pensión todos festejaban el que no había ninguna mujer, de rato en rato Horo-Horo lloraba por no tener novia, en otros se alegraba por estar soltero, los demás solo lo escuchaban.

Yoh estaba sentado en suelo, no tenía muchas ganas de estar alegre, extrañaba tanto a su Annita y bueno desde ahí observaba como sus amigos se divertían, de vez en cuando se reía de lo que decía Horo-Horo o de como Len lo golpeaba, sabía que no tenían remedio.

-Chicos ¿y los demás cuando llegaran?-pregunto Yoh curioso

-Mmm el chocolate dijo que dentro de tres días estaría aquí y Ryu estará aquí mañana al igual que las chicas.- respondió Horo-Horo

-Ya veo y Len Jeanne no vendrá.

-¿Que dices?- Dijo el chinito un poco sonrojado – no… ella, no vendrá tiene cosas que hacer.- contesto con aires de tristeza.

-Cosas que hacer eso solo lo dice porque ella ya no quiere ser tu novia.- dijo Horo-Horo

-Que dijiste animal- regaño Len sacando su cuchilla

Mientras que Bazón junto a Amidamaru y Kororo miraban las reacciones

-Que ella ya no te quiere

-Muere

-Hay mamita el señorito se enojó ahhh

 ***TOC TOC TOC***

-¿Quién será?-consulto Lyzerg

-No te preocupes, yo voy - respondió Yoh

-Si diga que des… - trato de pronunciar Yoh pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Anna

-Yoh

-Anna

* * *

…CONTINUARA…

*Lo siento*

*Gracias por leer *

*Izumi_Asakura*


End file.
